1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle measuring system with a coding disk for measuring the angular position of a drive shaft of a motor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is well known to use set screws to attach a disk hub of an encoder to a rotating shaft whose position is monitored by the encoder. One disadvantage of such attachment is that it is often unwieldy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an angle measuring system in which an encoder is attached to a rotating shaft in a simple manner.
One aspect of the present invention regards an angle measuring system that includes a drive shaft that rotates about an axis of rotation, an encoder and an encoder attachment system that has a Belleville disk spring that generates a radial pressure with respect to the axis of rotation so as to attach the encoder to the drive shaft.
A second aspect of the present invention regards a method of attaching an encoder to a drive shaft that rotates about an axis of rotation by positioning an encoder adjacent to a drive shaft that rotates about an axis of rotation and rotating either a cap or a screw so as to compress a spring that generates a radial pressure with respect to the axis of rotation so as to attach the encoder to the drive shaft.
The invention will be explained in greater detail in what follows by means of exemplary embodiments represented in the drawings.